Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) become more widely used, for example, for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Generally, before an unmanned aerial vehicle is controlled to take off, the unmanned aerial vehicle is placed at a stable surface and then can be controlled by a remoter to take off the surface. Sometimes, the process of take off may be not smooth due to unskilled operations. Therefore, there is a need for an UAV control method capable of providing a relatively smooth taking off under a condition that whoever operates the UAV.